percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Into the Unknown: Chapter 2
Emma Halman ll Different Dimension Desmond and I walked around the forest of spiked trees and looked for the rest of Team Delta. "Where do you think they are?" I asked Desmond. "I don't know. They might have been transported somewhere else. Weapon 30 was a portal. It got screwed up when I set off the explosion. JT went throught Weapon 30 before the explosion, so he probably isn't here. The rest of the team might have not even gotten through the portal." "Great. Well, I'm going to see where we are." "Be careful with the trees." "I'm not using the trees. I'm the daughter of Gaia, remember? I can control the earth." I pushed up the earth below me so I was on top of the trees. There was a fire waterfall, a snow forest. I pushed the earth back down. I felt a vibration in the earth that only a child of Gaia could feel. "There's someone coming." I got out my sword and Desmond got out his. Then Veronica and Jack came stumbling out of the woods. "Emma! Desmond! Where are we?" "We're in a different dimension." Desmond answered. "We are? How are we going to get back?" "We have no idea. We might never get back to our home. We need to get some food. We didn't bring anything but our weapons. I'm going to see if there are any game animals around here." I pushed the earth back up. I saw things that looked like a cross between a deer and a wolf stalking us like it was hunting its... We were its prey! "Guys, look out!" I threw one of my knives at it and hit it in the forehead. It jumped at Jack, Desmond, and Veronica. They lunged out of the way. I threw more knives at it and it dropped dead on the ground. I brought the earth back down. "Well, it looks edible." I cut it open and cut out a slab of meat. I made a fire and put the meat on a stick. I held the meat over the fire. It started turning brown after about five minutes and I took it off. I cut off a piece and ate it. "That's good! Tastes like steak." "Let me try some." I cut the rest of the meat in pieces and then handed it out. They all ate some. I cut more meat out of the deer/wolf and put that over the fire. Once I finished cooking those, I put them in my pack for later. "What should we do now?" "Let's get out of this forest." I pushed up the ground below all of us and pushed us towards the waterfall. I stopped us when we got there. "Hey, there are fish in the fire lake. How can they survive in this place?" "Who knows? How can a deer taste like steak?" "I don't know." "Exactly. I need to call HQ. They need to know what happened." I got out my cell phone, and surprisingly I got bars. I called HQ and Piper McLean picked up. "Hey, Emma. What's the problem?" "We are in big trouble. Weapon 30 transported us to a different dimension. We have no idea how to get back." "Okay, let me get Leo. He'll know what to do." Then Leo picked up. "So you're stuck in a different dimension. I know what to do. I'll build two portals, a portable one and one that will stay here at HQ. I'll bring the portable one to your dimension and then you'll be able to get back. It'll work. It'll take me a couple weeks to build it though. Can you handle that?" "Yeah. We can handle a couple weeks." But I knew we probably couldn't. AN So, now most of Team Delta is in a group and they are by the fire lake. Leo is going to build portals but it will take a couple weeks. Emma isn't very sure they'll survive. They haven't found JT or Josh, who might be in a different dimension than the rest of the team. Josh might have not even went through the portal. Who knows? Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. Category:The Olympian League Category:Into the Unknown Category:DaughterofTerpsichore Category:Complete Category:Earth-865